


Lay All Your Love On Me

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut, Yandere, dubcon, soft yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: Suga tried to be patient, but you weren't accepting his love. He'll just have to show you how perfect the two of you are together
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 207





	Lay All Your Love On Me

You should have taken the hint a few months ago when Suga approached you after a long night of celebrating a promotion for one of the former Karasuno players to lay a precious kiss to your lips. He waited until you closed your door behind you to leave that night, smirking at the color flooding your cheeks. But the next day, he was back to the calm, kind Suga you had always known. The rest of his friends seemed to take a step back from you, but not Suga.

You had been sad, of course, they were your friends too, but Suga made sure to make up for their lack of attention. It had all been going right, you were getting closer to Suga, and you were considering confessing to him. Until he saw someone confess to your first. That stupid party started all of this, an annual get-together for all of the people that you graduated with. You didn’t even remember his name, but Suga had acted coldly towards you for the rest of the night.

You had one too many drinks, you knew you did. It was the only solace you could find. You tried to teeter home on your own, only to slump against Suga the moment he wrapped his arm against your waist. You were so relieved he was by your side again, you didn’t realize how he stared down at you.

Now you found yourself in Suga’s house, entirely alone with him. His hands, soft and warm, gently cleaned the makeup from your face, took the shoes from your feet as if you were royalty. The kiss he placed to your knee would have normally sent pleasant shivers down your spine, but the emotion in his eyes gave you pause. Suga’s house always felt like home, why did it now seem so cold?

The room spun as you were sprawled over his bed, Suga’s lithe body caging you in. The liquor swum in your head, making it hard to see straight.

“You look so precious like this, I’ve dreamt a thousand dreams about having you under me like this.” Suga placed delicate kisses over your throat. He paused over your pulse, savoring the way it quickened under his touch. “All I’ve wanted is for you to love me, yet you don’t look my way. So now I have to show you how good we are together.” Words caught in your throat, you desperately wanted to protest, tell Suga all you had felt about him, but fear froze you in his hold.

You cursed yourself for trying to dress up, Suga’s hand easily sliding up your thigh unhindered. Suga took advantage of your hesitance, drawing your dress off your hips and over your head before you could even struggle. Laid out in only a lacy matching set, you attempted to cover yourself. The cold in the room was biting, and you couldn’t hold back the shiver. Suga’s eyes drank you in, knowing you couldn’t cover all the bare skin he exposed. His hands turned greedy as he sat back on his knees, grasping at anything you couldn’t hide. He threw his shirt to the corner of the room, allowing you a look at his bare chest you could have only dreamed of before. You acquiesced to his touch, sheltering only your breasts under your hold. The glee practically shone in Suga’s eyes, raking over your exposed stomach as his hands trailed up your thighs. It was painfully easy for Suga to part your legs, the plush of your thighs succumbing to Suga’s toned arms. You writhed as Suga’s eyes locked onto your clothed core, a single finger coming to graze the darkening patch.

“You’re such a pretty little slut for me, aren’t you?” Suga cooed, a ghost of his familiar tone. “We haven’t even started, and you’re getting so wet for me.” His tongue darted out to wet his lip, meeting your stare. He surged forward, wrenching your arms from your chest to pin them to his soft sheets. You went to protest, but were quickly silenced by Suga’s lips on yours. His hips rutted against yours, the button of his jeans catching on the thin material. He ripped himself away from your lips, releasing a wrist to unbutton his jeans and shimmy them off.

With your hand free, you went to push at his chest. The feel of his warm skin finally under your touch made you falter, something that Suga noticed once his attention was back on you. He rolled his hip slowly against your core, pulling a gasp from you. “Does my needy little slut want this?” He whispered in your ear, letting you ground yourself with your hand on his chest. He trailed pecks and nips from below your ear to the valley of your breasts. His hands worked quickly to tuck the delicate bra under your breasts, wasting no time in wrapping his lips around a nipple. The feeling of his tongue circling the sensitive bud caused you to buck against his length, pulling a groan from his throat.

“You’re being so good for me, baby.” The vibration of his voice against your skin only sent you writhing more. “I can’t hold back if you keep doing that.” With a soft pinch to your neglected nipple, he traced down your stomach, wedging his hand between the two of you. Your panties were quickly moved to the side in favor of Suga slowly dipping two fingers into your heat. His thumb quickly swiped through your leaking essence, using that to soften the drag as he ground it against your clit. Moans bubbled up from your chest as he stretched you open, slow enough that it wasn’t painful, but the pressure remained. He was becoming impatient, but the way his gaze fell to you so adoringly told you he’d wait as long as you needed.

You keened for his touch, momentarily forgetting how you’d gotten into this position. The hand that tried to find purchase on his chest dove into his hair, pulling his face to yours. Suga released your captive hand as you brought him in for a kiss, startled that you had begun to reciprocate. It severed the last hold he had on his patience, quickly shucking his boxers and tearing a hole in your panties. As you were lost in the feeling of Suga’s lips against yours, he pulled his fingers from you. His tongue traced the seam of your lips, and you opened gratefully, losing yourself in the taste of the man you had wanted for so long. While you were distracted, he slid through your slick a few times before plunging into your tight cunt.

You screamed soundlessly as he filled you, placing apologetic kisses in the dip of your throat. “It’s okay, my sweet baby. I’m sorry it hurts, let me make it up to you. I’m going to make you feel so good.” One hand tangled in your hair, rubbing soothing circles on the base of your neck while the other wrapped around your hip. Teasing little thrusts dulled the ache, bringing you closer to pleasure as he whispered amends into your skin. You no longer resist the urge to wrap your arms around his shoulders, digging nails into his back.

“You look so sweet with tears in your eyes,” he mutters, wiping away the moisture lining your lashes, “don’t worry, I’ll make you love me.” Suga starts to lose himself to your embrace, sheathing himself fully to savor the heat wrapping around his cock. He grinds himself along your walls, dragging your clit along his sparse silvery hair. You cant your hips into his, angling so he strokes along your sweetest spots. “Such a good little slut for me. Tell me no one else will see you like this. Tell me that I’m the only one who gets to see such a messy face on my baby.” The grip on your hip turns bruising before he lightens his touch, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

You nod, but he doesn’t seem satisfied, with a harsh thrust, he repeats, “Tell me, baby. Tell me I’m the only one.”

“You’re the only one, Suga.” Suga starts a slow pace, teasing you with a taste of what he could give you.

“Koushi, baby, call me Koushi. Tell me I’m the only one who gets to use your sweet pussy like this.” He all but whines, pleading with you.

“Koushi’s the only one!” You squeal as he increases his thrusts, making sure to grind against your clit with every dip of his hips.

“The only one what, baby?”

“The only one that gets to use my pussy! Please, Koushi, please move faster.” You weren’t sure how the roles got flipped, but Suga had you wrapped around his finger. Anything he wanted, you wanted to give.

“Tell me you love me.” He groans, eyes desperately glued to yours.

“I love you, Koushi.” The sincere tone your voice carries breaks him, and he can no longer tease you.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” The phrase falls from his lips as he bucks desperately into your cunt, throwing a leg over his hip to rut deeper into you. The ghosts of tears line his lashes, a token of his guilt gnawing in his stomach as he chases his release in you. You take pity on him, the love you held for him not as tarnished as you knew it should be, kissing away the jewels that fall from his wide eyes.

His fingers are desperate, rubbing hurried circles into your clit. “Please come for me baby, please show me that I love you right.” The words wind around your stomach, bringing a new intensity of heat to your veins. You start to meet him thrust for thrust, his words falling apart to incomprehensible babble the closer he gets.

With a last murmured ‘I love you’ echoing in your ear, you fall apart on his length. The feeling of your juices trailing down his length mixed with the absolute bliss of you tightening around his dick sends him reeling, faltering in his passions as he reaches his peak. He floods you with his release, prolonging the time he stays within you, worried about what you’ll be like once he retreats.

Still, he can’t help but care for you. It’s in his nature. He kisses every mark he left on your body once he pulls from your heat, watching enraptured as the evidence of your coupling falls and cools against your thighs. You feel boneless, barely able to move, and so you allow him this. Allow him to slide out of the room unquestioned to return with warm cloths to clean his spend from your thighs with feather-light touches.

He speaks poems into your hair as you start to drift to sleep. That’s what they sound like to you. Dreams of the two of you in some idyllic future, happily married and carrying his children. Promises to keep you close and kept, to make you happy and his. You’re not sure if you quite believe them yet, but maybe the morning will bring some clarity.


End file.
